Cause and Effect
by Setsuna-X
Summary: When something happens in your life, are the events that follow really the right ones? Would you be able to forgive that which had hurt you? Spoilers for Games 1&2. For game 2 it is only until Case 4. Phoenix X Miles
1. Chapter 1

**Cause and Effect**_  
By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary: **When something happens in your life, are the events that follow really the right ones? Would you be able to forgive that which had hurt you?**  
Disclaimer: **Any references to any of the Phoenix Wright games and characters are merely for fun and I am receiving no royalty for this. This is just for fan-base fun and not to be taken seriously.**  
Spoilers for: **Games 1 & 2. References (but change of events since I have not finished this episode yet) for episode 4 in Game 2.

**

* * *

  
March 20, 8:20 PM****  
Gatewater Hotel  
Lobby Entrance**

"H-hello? Who is this?"

"_It doesn't matter who I am. Are you Phoenix Wright, the attorney?"_

"Yes…"

"_I have a proposition for you."_

"_**Niiiick!!!"**_

"Maya!?"

"_Now that you know my half of the bargain, your half is to get a full acquittal of Matt Engarde in the trial two days from now."_

"_**Help me Nick!!!"**_

"Maya! Fine, I understand, but you expect me to get his case solved in one day?"

"_I'm sure you have enough motivation to do so. I guess this is where the cliché line: 'And no cops' comes into effect. Farewell Mr. Phoenix Wright."_

"_**Please, Nick! Help m---!"**_

"Maya?! MAYA!!!"

* * *

**March 21, 7:35 PM****  
Gatewater Hotel  
Matt Engarde's Suite**

'I really hope this is the clue I need for this case. It's all slowly coming together. Andrews and Inpax really are at the heart of this matter aren't they?' thought Phoenix to himself as he surveyed the room one more time. Pearls was at his side, looking at him with confusion in her eyes. Even the sequence of events was hard for him to follow, let alone for someone like Pearls who didn't even know what a train was.

"Mr. Nick, do you think we will be able to save Mystic Maya now?" she asked in a small voice, shaking slightly.

"I-I think so, Pearls. At least, I really really hope so. Come on, lets go back to the office and get all this evidence sorted out."

"Okay Mr. Nick!" Pearls chirped, happy for at least some reassurance.

* * *

**March 22, 9:35 AM****  
District Court  
Courtroom 3**

Pearl had already entered the courtroom with Lotta Hart and Will Powers, putting her full trust into Mr. Nick. There was no way he could lose this trial. Phoenix himself was standing outside the courtroom doors waiting until 9:45 am when the court would then be in session. He was worried for Maya. It had already been 2 days since she was kidnapped and since then he hadn't been contacted by 'De Killer'. He wondered if she was being fed right (the girl needed at least a dozen hamburgers to survive a day) and if she was unharmed. Knowing Maya, she had probably tried a million different ways to try and escape, but it was pointless. Now everything relied on this case, on this day, in the next ten minutes.

"Why so stiff Wright?" said a snarky voice, one that didn't belong.

Phoenix felt his head lift as if it was made of lead. The movement was slow and he could feel gravity pulling him back down, but he forced his own face upwards, staring at the man he thought no longer existed. Words died on his throat. He had thought over and over what he would finally say to _him_ once he saw him again, but nothing was as if he envisioned it. This was no time for games or silly taunts. Maya's very life was in danger, by a man who calls himself 'De Killer' no less.

His blue eyes met that of silver mercury, the same eyes that had haunted him for months until he was able to push him out of his mind. He could feel his own eyes tearing up at the sight. This man was not supposed to exist for him anymore, he was not suppose to be here, in front of him, for a trial he felt was one of his most important ones yet.

"Don't tell me you're actually nervous, Wright," taunted Miles Edgeworth as he stared at his rival. He didn't know what to expect when he saw Wright again, but it wasn't this sorry excuse for a man. Wright's shoulders were slumped, as if defeated already, those ocean blue eyes were swimming with emotion and he hadn't spoken a single word.

As if a switch went on inside his head, Phoenix composed himself. His back straightened and his shoulders lifted. His eyes lost that soft mistiness that once filled them and he glared coldly at Edgeworth. Cold steel entered his gaze as he stared at the Prosecutor in front of him. Edgeworth wasn't even leading this case, so why was he here? He knew that his opponent was going to be Von Karma again; her and that whip were a hard thing to forget. So then, why was this man here? The usual magenta suit and white cravat were as pristine as always and the face wore that same mask of mightiness and arrogance. This wasn't the man he had started to get to know. It felt as if the ice was back.

Miles was confused and concerned over Wright's complete 180. The man looked like defeat had come early just moments before, and now something like cold fury invaded the man's very posture and those once soft blue eyes became piercing diamonds as they stared him down. Miles could feel his own attitude seeping away slowly, unsure at what to say in this sort of situation. Wright hadn't uttered a single word and it was making him uncomfortable. Where was that goofy grin he was so accustomed to? The charming way Wright looked even when nervous or unsure of himself? No, this was someone Miles hadn't ever met. The man looked truly angry, but so sad at the same time that it made it nearly impossible to figure out what the man was thinking.

Phoenix couldn't stand this staring contest anymore. He could feel his anger pushing at him slowly, ebbing him on. He knew that if he stayed here a moment longer he would end up doing something he truly regretted. So with that resolve and thought in mind he steeled his shoulders, glared piercingly into Edgeworth's softening grey eyes and turned sharply, needing a reprieve before the trial which he was sure would be starting in a few minutes. He made his way over to the men's restroom, careful to not look back, completely missing Miles' concerned face.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** First time writing for Phoenix Wright, so constructive critism is accepted and appreciated. I hope to type up the rest of this story soon, so bear with me. Thanks for reading!


	2. A Possible Outcome

**Cause and Effect**_  
By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary: **When something happens in your life, are the events that follow really the right ones? Would you be able to forgive that which had hurt you?**  
Disclaimer: **Any references to any of the Phoenix Wright games and characters are merely for fun and I am receiving no royalty for this. This is just for fan-base fun and not to be taken seriously.**  
Spoilers for: **Games 1 & 2. References (but change of events since I have not finished this trial yet) for trial 4 in Game 2.

**

* * *

  
Chapter 2 – A Possible Outcome**

* * *

  
Upon reaching his destination, Phoenix lost all the composure he had managed to regain. His shoulders slumped once more as he stared himself in the mirror. He could not believe the nerve of Edgeworth to simply show up after disappearing like that. Not even a call or a letter to know if the man was alive or well or anything. Phoenix had even thought for a few weeks that the man really had died…had taken his own life over the grief of how he had grown up.

The shock of finding out that the man he looked up to as a mentor was the very man who held him down with the guilt of supposedly killing his own father. And then to drastically come to the conclusion, in a trial no less, that very mentor that molded him and made him who he thought he was, well, that he was the very man who murdered his father and who did not second think about hiding the very thing from him, making him believe that he murdered his own kin.

Phoenix was able to recall his own feelings during that time. The hopelessness, the regret, the thought of 'if only I had done something!'. But the nerve of Edgeworth to just show up like he did. No apologies, no phone call saying 'Hey! I'm back! That note was a total lie!' No, of course not. Phoenix could feel his anger boiling over; the fear coming back and hitting him harder than when he had found that note. He clutched against the tiled wall, hoping to gain some stability from something solid.

It was so unfair of the man to incite all these emotions right before a very big and important trial. Maya's very life was on the line! He didn't have time for this. Phoenix could no longer take the weight of his emotions as he resorted to letting out his frustrations physically. He punched the blue-tiled wall repeatedly, grunting at the effort. He couldn't really feel the pain on his knuckles as he continued to punch. The outermost skin on his hand ripped away from the friction and force he had exerted. Parts of his hand were left red and bloody, the crimson droplets dribbling down his hand.

Phoenix realized that he was going to be late for the trial. Quickly he composed and gathered himself, pushing back all those feelings still swimming within him. He ran his bloodied right hand under cold water and wiped away the excess blood on a paper towel. Noticing that the bleeding had not completely stopped he took out his handkerchief from his pocket and tied it as tight as he could over his bloodied knuckles. Regardless of the extra enforcement, the cuts on his hand were still fresh and deep, letting little droplets escape and seep into the white cloth. Knowing that was the best he could do on such a short time, Phoenix walked out of the men's room and made his way to the courtroom doors. Edgeworth was still standing there, looking a little lost. It seemed that the man was lost in thought.

Phoenix didn't even spare the prosecutor a glance as he opened the doors and walked inside.

**

* * *

  
March 22, 9:45 AM  
****District Court  
Courtroom No. 3**

The courtroom was packed with people. The usual podium that once held Maya as his back-up support seemed dismally empty. He knew that Pearls, Will Powers and Lotta were watching him, hopefully cheering him on. Things seemed so bleak, but he promised that he was going to set Matt Engarde free in order to save Maya. His client had promised him that he was not guilty and the magatama hadn't proved that the man was lying to him. The only thing he could do now was prove his client innocent and find the real perpetrator.

Entering into the courtroom he was met with many stares. Phoenix did his best to calm down and think. He had all the clues, he figured out the motive, now all he had to do was piece it all together and be able to tear down the witnesses testimonies in case they decided to hide anything. He could see Von Karma standing across from him, that hazardous whip gripped in her feminine hands. One would think that after a while she would gain hands covered in calluses. Maybe they were and the gloves hid them well… Phoenix shook his head. This was not the time to be distracted by petty observations.

The judge spared him a glance and Phoenix wondered if it was worry he saw in the man's eyes. After reaching his place, Phoenix placed his briefcase down and noticed why the judge had given him such a queer look. It seemed as if the cloth was not holding up as well as he thought it would. The material, while not completely soaked, was stained in various places with his blood. He figured he could ignore it for the rest of the trial if the judge didn't mention anything about it. He could feel the judge's eyes on him. Phoenix turned his own blue eyes upon the judge. Hearing the silent question, Phoenix replied.

"The Defense is ready, Your Honor."

* * *

  
Miles was hurt and a little confused at what had just happened. One minute he was talking and teasing Wright like he usually did and then all of a sudden the man became so stiff. His face looked angry and conflicted and then he had simply walked away, without a single word uttered. Miles didn't know what to think. He couldn't remember a time when Wright was ever angry or that upset. It made something in his stomach twist horribly, knowing that part of the reason was because of him. Was it his sudden disappearance then reappearance that triggered that foreign emotion to filter onto the blue-suited lawyer's face?

When Wright reappeared Miles was ready to have a few words with the other attorney, wanting to get to the bottom of what was bothering the other man. But the black haired man simply opened the courtroom doors and slipped inside, not even acknowledging the fact that he had been waiting for him. With a slight huff Miles made his way to the audience portion of the courtroom, ready to see how this trial went.

Miles could hear people murmuring around him. Wondering what all this talk was about he listened intently.

'_Did you see his hand?'_

'_What do you think he did to it?'_

'_Maybe it was a fist fight?'_

'_Do lawyers even know how to fight?'_

Miles was confused. What were they talking about? His hand? His silver eyes strayed over to Wright's hand, watching the man as he gathered his evidence. That's when he saw it—a brief flash of red.

'Red?' thought Miles to himself. 'How in the world did Wright get a wound on his hand? Miles couldn't hide his worry from himself anymore. Things certainly weren't okay with Wright. The man hadn't seemed like himself at all. There were no roguish grins, nervous gestures, or kind smiles. All he saw was a man so melancholy and sad. It did not fit Wright's character at all. Yet no matter how much he thought about this there was nothing he could really do about it. Von Karma was his opponent and all Miles could do was just sit there and watch.

_  
TBC_

**

* * *

  
A/N:** First of all, I want to thank everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. It really means a lot to me since this is my first _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney _fic.

**Review Replies:**

**Koorime Shinigami – **don't worry about it. I'm new to this fandom too. I'm glad you liked the first chapter.**  
tails doll curse – **well, thank you then; I'm honored. I hope to get things moving along more in the next chapter.

_  
Updated: February 04, 2009  
Last Updated: January 08, 2009_


End file.
